


Working Together

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humanstuck, M/M, i know humans don't have quadrants but quadrants was stated in the request so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: Could Eridan and Sollux possibly work together, just this once..?





	

When Eridan and Sollux first met in college, they hated each other. Absolutely despised one another. Sollux hated Eridan’s snootiness and high-and-mighty attitude, and Eridan hated Sollux’s lisp and mood swings and how he couldn't get the desired reaction out of him easily.

But as well as the sheer hate, there was some kind of attraction that neither of them could explain. It felt as if they were fated nemesis, who needed each other in a way.

They spent a lot of time together, arguing and fighting, both verbally and physically. Well by ‘physically’, that usually only consisted of light roughhousing.

They were pretty well-known as arch-rivals by the other students and even professors, and even if their rivalry was considered ‘cute’ and ‘funny’, it was pretty disruptive in class when Eridan and Sollux would direct glares to each other or accidentally-on-purpose nudge each other to ruin their writing. The professors often partnered the two for projects in order to try and help them bond.

They usually tried not to work together, and they did their separate thing during projects, meaning that their work didn’t go together very well, which was an apt representation of their relationship at that point.

Because of their lack of co-ordination outside of shouting and arguing, their grades were beginning to slip and their parents were getting worried.

Their science class had assigned a project about renewable electricity sources, and their fathers, Sion Captor and Donovan Ampora, called each other on the telephone to arrange for their sons to work together in the same room. They both agreed that the Captor household would be the ideal location, and that Saturday Donovan drove his pouting son there.

“I don’t see why I havta work with that slimeball Captor.” Eridan grumbled as Donovan pulled up to the side of the road to drop him off.

“Because your grades are slippin' and you need to work together to raise them,” Donovan replied, stopping the car outside the house. “and Sollux isn’t a slimeball. From what I know, he is a respectable young man, which is what you’d better be, my boy, or there’ll be trouble.”

“Yeah, dad, whatever.” Eridan’s speech made his w’s and v’s warble, and he undid his seatbelt and got out of the car.

Donovan made a point of waiting until Eridan knocked the Captors’ door and was let inside by Sion until he drove off, so that Eridan could not run away.

Sion greeted Eridan and let him inside, and Eridan returned the greeting politely. 

“Sollux’s bedroom is upstairs, second door to your left. Have fun!” 

“Thanks Mr Captor.” Eridan rolled his eyes and ascended the stairs, knocking on the bedroom door. “Oi, Captor, you in there?”

“Ugh, Ampora. Come in I guess.” Sollux lisped from behind the door, and Eridan opened the door and entered, shutting the door behind him.

Sollux was sitting at his computer, typing away. 

“Sit there if you want.” Sollux told him curtly, indicating his bed without turning around. 

Eridan frowned at him and sat down on the messy bed, setting his backpack on the floor in front of him and taking out his science notes.

“Just give me your notes and I can make a Powerpoint.” Sollux reached out his hand, also without turning around.

“Well hey, what am I gonna do then?” Eridan thrust the notes in Sollux’s direction.

“Just sit there and don’t disturb me.” Sollux set the notes in front of him and began making a Powerpoint presentation.

“Arsehole! Don’t try takin’ all the credit.” Eridan scowled, sitting down on the bed again.

“Sure, whatever.” Sollux replied flippantly, focused on his task.

Eridan sighed and sat hunched on the bed, bored out of his mind. Sollux wasn’t paying attention to him and there was so much tension in the air.

Eridan eventually rose from where he sat and strode over to Sollux, tapping his shoulder.

“Can I help you(?)” Sollux still didn’t turn around.

“What you doin’?” Eridan asked boredly, crouching slightly to lean his chin on Eridan’s shoulder.

“What are _you_ doing?” Sollux nudged Eridan’s chin off his shoulder. “Get off!”

“I’m bored. I wanna do somethin’.” Eridan imperiously replied, putting his chin on Sollux’s shoulder again. Sollux resignedly sighed and didn’t try to shake him off again, instead opting to ignore him and focus on his task. 

Eridan was determined to get a reaction out of Sollux, so he reached over and tapped on the keyboard a few times, making random letters appear on the screen. Sollux sharply inhaled and deleted the letters.

“I swear to God, ED.” He snapped.

“You swear to God, what?” Eridan smirked, tapping the keyboard some more.

“You’re killing me, you know.” Sollux persevered with his work.

“Oh please no,” Eridan sarcastically whined. “I could never live without you.”

“Glad to hear, _darling_.” Sollux humoured Eridan’s snarky behaviour.

“Asshole nerd.” Eridan reached for two certain keys on the board, and Sollux knew exactly what they were.

“Don’t you dare. I’ve done so much work.” Sollux warned.

“Oh come on, you know you love it.” Eridan pressed Alt and F4, pressing ‘Enter’ before Sollux had a chance to press the Save button.

“What the fuck?!” Sollux screeched, turning around to glare at Eridan. He rose from his seat and Eridan held his own arms at his sides.

“C’mon, do somethin’!” Eridan challenged, and Sollux shoved him. Eridan grabbing his elbows and pulling them down onto the bed, the two of them wrestling and hitting each other.

“I hate you!” Sollux yelled at him.

“Why?!” Eridan shouted back. “Why do you hate me? Why do we hate each other?”

“Because you’re a fucking asshole!” Sollux snapped.

Eridan, despite not usually being stung by such remarks, softened and looked up at Sollux.

“Maybe if you weren’t such a sack o’ shit, I wouldn’t be such an asshole to you, an’ maybe we coulda been friends!”  
Sollux could see no fault in this logic, so he sat back on his heels and helped Eridan into a sitting position.

“I’m a generally rude person. Maybe if you weren’t such a drama queen you would’ve seen past that.”

“I am not a drama queen!” Eridan huffed, and Sollux laughed, but this time the laughter wasn’t mocking or sarcastic.

“You totally are!”

“Am not!”

“If you say so, Prince of Productions.” Sollux smirked.

“Shut uuup!” Eridan whined, punching Sollux’s shoulder softly.

The two of them smiled at each other, for the first time seeing good in each other.

It was a sudden transition, but what the heck. It happens.

Sollux and Eridan leaned closer and softly kissed. When they pulled back, the two of them laughed, leaning against each other.

“If that’s what you want, drama queen, then I guess we can work on it!” Sollux smiled.

“Sure thing. But first, let’s work on this project!”


End file.
